Promise of Hope
by DaisyG80
Summary: Terminus wasn't the first time she had saved their asses.


A/N: Just a little something I had to get down on paper (as the saying goes). Told from Rick's perspective with a Caryl theme and a hint at Richonne.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Promise of Hope

Summary: Terminus wasn't the first time she had saved their asses.

With no idea what was ahead of them and all too aware of what was behind them, the survivors of Terminus walked. They had been walking for two days now just trying to put some distance between themselves and the nightmare they had experienced at the so-called sanctuary. It was slow going with Judith needing to be fed or changed. There was very little talk among the group. Everyone was pretty much splitting their attention between watching for threats and their own thoughts.

Rick could hardly wrap his mind around the level evil they had encountered in the last few days. First, being attacked by Joe's group. Automatically, Rick's mind tried to shut out images from that horrific night. He felt his gorge rise again when he thought about what they were going to do to Carl and Michonne. His boy and…his friend. He glanced over at her and almost immediately she seemed feel his gaze on her because she met his eyes within seconds. She smiled a little and nodded to him. He nodded back and faced forward again.

He could see Carl a little distance ahead, carrying Judith. The boy had his head bent and it looked as though he were whispering to his baby sister. Rick felt tears begin to build. Michonne had saved his son. She made Carl smile again and the bond they had developed was incredible to see. It was obvious that Michonne loved Carl as though he were her own and Carl adored her just as much.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Rick glanced behind him. Several yards back, Carol and Daryl were walking next to each other. Their postures where nearly identical: head down, weapons slung over their right shoulders, their steps even matched. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. He had known there was something between them but he hadn't realized the extent. They had an unbreakable bond. It was obvious at their emotional reunion in the woods. He had never seen Daryl like that before. He felt yet another stab of guilt at having left her on her own. Rick felt lucky now that Daryl hadn't wanted to kill him. Or at least hadn't acted on it.

Looking at Carol now, he tried to see her with new eyes. It suddenly hit him – Terminus hadn't been the first time she had saved all of their asses. With a small smile he remembered back to that day at the CDC. He remembered standing there looking at the panicked people around him, trying desperately to break through the safety glass before the entire building was blown apart. He could feel the sweat that had tricked down his back as he watched the horror on the faces of his wife and child. He had to do something he hadn't a clue what could be done. It had seemed like they were out of options and then she had spoken to him.

"Rick? I think I might have something that will help." She approached him, digging around in her huge bag.

With a bitter twist of his lips he remembered Shane's reaction.

"Thanks, Carol, but I don't really think a nail file's gonna help." Shane had been his friend but he had always had a derogatory attitude when it came to women. Carol had just ignored him and kept focused on Rick. Even then, she had seemed to realize that Rick was the person she could go to.

"When I was washing your laundry I found this in your pocket." He watched in stunned silence as she produced the grenade he had taken off of the soldier in the tank the day he met Glen and the others. He had given her a quick grin and closed his hand around the grenade before turning to yell for everyone to get back.

Another explosion. Another time she had saved their asses. He hadn't seen it. He hadn't seen her strength and determination. Still walking, he glanced behind him again, catching Daryl looking at her sideways with a smirk on his face. Daryl had seen it. Even then he had gravitated toward Carol. It was so subtle that he only realized it now. When he remembered Carol or Daryl individually, the other was always in the periphery.

When Rick look behind him again he was in time to see Daryl lean over and bump his should against Carol's. She didn't look up but he could see the smile on her face. He had never seen either of them look so content. They had all been through so much and the knowledge that there could still be happiness was freeing. He was starting to realize that you had to grab onto whatever pleasure you could.

He chanced another look at Michonne to find her watching him silently with a knowing smile. Maybe he was staring his own chance at happiness right in the face – so to speak. Then he surprised both of them by smiling and sending a wink her way. He was satisfied with the way her eyebrows shot up and he chuckled softly. Another memory of that day at the CDC came back to him and his eyes found his children again.

There is _always _hope.

Fin.


End file.
